


Hypnotised

by CustardCreamies



Series: Blood Ties [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hypnotism, M/M, Movie Night, Vampire!Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: A movie night prompts Kimi to ask Sebastian a question.





	Hypnotised

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robothead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(Blood) Lust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903829) by [Robothead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/pseuds/Robothead). 



> So this is based on an idea I had of Kimi watching vampire movies with Sebastian to annoy him. This fic is based on Robothead's amazing series where Sebastian is a vampire and he bonds with Kimi. It's seriously amazing and she is an absolutely amazing writer and YOU NEED TO READ HER SERIES! 
> 
> The movie mentioned in this fic is one of my all time favourites. I seriously recommend it. The scene in question is this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xZC_F7u7Ydc
> 
> Also first time playing around with someone else's AU. I hope this is okay. I'm a fluff writer mainly. XD 
> 
> Title comes from Hypnotised by Coldplay.

Sebastian knew he should have chosen the movie for movie night, leaving it to Kimi was a mistake.

“Are you serious?” Sebastian raises his eyebrow as Kimi snuggles into his side on the sofa. On the TV screen ominous music plays.

“Yes.” Kimi nods with a grin, looking up at Sebastian.

“ _Dracula Dead And Loving It_?” Sebastian gives him an un-amused look.

“What? It’s a classic and a good comedy.” Kimi replies with a shrug.

“Oh so like when _Hotel Transylvania_ was a classic last week?” Sebastian deadpans.

“Hey! That movie is good. Plus the whole thing about finding your _zing_ was totally relevant!” Kimi argues, his eyes teasing.

Sebastian rolls his eyes. “Seriously?”

Kimi chuckles and gently nuzzles his neck. “You know I love you.”

“And yet the vampire jokes continue.” Sebastian says, looking at him. His eyes are warm though.

“I like teasing you. Be thankful, I could have chosen _Twilight_.” Kimi snorts.

“If you ever choose that movie for movie night, I will end you.” Sebastian bares his fangs jokingly.

Kimi laughs at him. “You’d never end me.”

Sebastian gently hugs him. “Never.” He promises.

“Even if I was the last human on earth?” Kimi asks.

“Even then. Never.” Sebastian says seriously.

Kimi nods and leans up to give him a soft kiss before snuggling back into his side.

* * *

Soon the movie gets to the scene where The Count is hypnotising Mina.

“Can you do that?” Kimi asks curiously around a mouthful of popcorn.

“What?” Sebastian asks, grabbing some of the popcorn. 

“Hypnotise people.” Kimi asks, slapping his hand away, which makes Sebastian pout. 

“I can.” Sebastian nods.

“What? Really?” Kimi looks shocked.

“Yes.” Sebastian answers, looking at him.

“Have you ever used it in the Paddock?” Kimi asks.

“Oh yes.” Sebastian smirks.

“What have you done?” Kimi asks, the film and the popcorn forgotten.

“Well…” Sebastian looks thoughtful. “I’ve used it to negotiate my Red Bull contract so I can come to Ferrari…”

“What?!” Kimi looks shocked.

“Christian was easy to convince though. It didn’t require effort.” Sebastian shrugs.

“You’ve..you’ve never used it on me, right?” Kimi swallows, suddenly worried.

“What?” Sebastian looks appalled. “Kimi, I would never use it on you…”

Kimi nods, feeling his shock through the bond. “I know…I just..you know. When you find out your boyfriend can hypnotise people…”

“Kimi. On my life. I have never used it on you.” Sebastian breathes.

“I believe you.” Kimi replies gently, touching his hand and sending some comfort to him.

Sebastian nods and settles back into the chair.

“….But I want to see if you can do it though.” Kimi smirks. “Can you get me to do something?”

“You want me to hypnotise you?” Sebastian looks at him.

“Yeah, to prove you can.” Kimi shrugs. “Just make me bark or something. I don’t know…”

Sebastian’s lip twitches. “Bark?”

“You know, like those idiot stage magicians can do.” Kimi replies.

“Are you sure?” Sebastian asks softly.

“Positive. Go on.” Kimi grins.

Sebastian suddenly takes his hands and looks deep into his eyes.

Kimi is shocked by the intensity of his gaze and looks into the deep blue of his eyes, feeling himself drawn into them…..

It’s then that Sebastian’s serious look fades and he starts to laugh.

Kimi blinks and looks at him. “What?”

“Oh you fell for it!” Sebastian laughs happily. “I cannot believe it!”

“What? Fell for what?” Kimi looks confused. “Seb?”

Sebastian stops laughing long enough to look at him. “I can’t hypnotise people. That’s a myth.” He smirks.

“You bastard!” Kimi gently whacks his shoulder.

Sebastian laughs again and looks at him. “I cannot believe you fell for it though!”

“You were being so serious!” Kimi argues. “And you’re the vampire here! I don’t know what you can or cannot do!”

“Sorry.” Sebastian smiles. “It was worth pranking you though.”

Kimi huffs and folds his arms, looking embarrassed and annoyed.

Sebastian chuckles and looks at him. “Don’t get huffy with me, Liebling. I can make it up to you.”

“How?” Kimi asks, trying to look grumpy.

Sebastian winks at him and leans in closer to kiss him.

Kimi kisses him back, humming softly and pulling Sebastian down on top of him.

Sebastian smirks and deepens the kiss, making Kimi moan.

The movie is soon forgotten about…….

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
